stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile
Warning: This profile contains spoilers for recent events. No pun intended. Name: Stephanie Brown Aliases: Spoiler, Robin IV, Batgirl III Nicknames: Steph, Stephie, Girl Wonder Status: Active Marital status: Single Parents: Arthur Brown (A.K.A. The Cluemaster); Crystal Brown (A.K.A. Agnes Bellinger) Offspring: One baby girl, name unknown Age: Currently around 19. Place of Birth: Most likely Gotham City, or the suburbs surrounding it. Occupation: College student; vigilante Height: 5'5 Weight:'''110 lbs '''Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Abilities/Powers: Stephanie is armed only with her martial arts and gymnastic skills. Robin gave her weapons such as smoke bombs to use when he could, and later when she got friendlier with Batman (Starting issue 84) she was able to secure the whole Bat-arsenal, including a Kevlar costume. She received erratic training under Robin III, Batgirl II, Oracle, Black Canary and Batman. She possessed technology that lets her turn invisible, but she abandoned it when she took up the Batgirl identity. Associates: -Tim Drake (Boyfriend; friend/ex- boyfriend; crime-fighting partner ) -Cassandra Cain (Best friend; crime-fighting partner) -Bruce Wayne (Mentor) -Barbara Gordon (Mentor) -Dinah Lance (Mentor) -Dr. Leslie Thompkins (close friend, caretaker for a year) -Alfred Pennyworth (Acquaintance) -Helena Bertinelli (Occasional crime-fighting partner) -Connor Hawke (Acquaintance, one time crimefighting partner) -Selina Kyle (friend, fellow vigilante) -Dean (last name unknown)(Ex boyfriend; father of her daughter) -Kara Zor-El (Friend, crime-fighting partner) Previous affiliations: -Bat Clan -Birds of Prey -Young Justice -Teen Titans Intellect/personality: -High school education -Average intelligence Skills: Very skilled in gymnastics and martial arts. Trademark move is a roundhouse right cross. Member of school gymnastics team. Has also shown a talent for sewing, both costumes and backpack holsters. Skilled at handling a motorcycle, grappling hook and various gadgets. Has some minor training in various forensics and detective skills. (Former) member of girls softball league, shown to have good aim, throwing skills and handling of clubs as a result. Knows CPR and how to dress a wound (including bullet wounds) and other minor medical techniques. Stephanie now has a complete high school education, and is attending college. Can read lips. Strengths: Brave and resourceful; high tolerance for pain; optimist who refuses to give up. Weaknesses: Impulsive; spacey; emotional. Personality traits: Optimistic; sarcastic; angry; talkative; stubborn. Motivations: Making the world safe for young girls like herself; proving she is not like her father; making up for her father's criminal acts; romantic involvement with Robin; want of Batman's approval Fears: Failure; becoming like her father. Important events in her history: -Stopping her fathers first heist as Spoiler (Detective Comics (647)-649) -Stopping her fathers second heist and receiving a kiss from Robin (Robin 3-5) -Becoming Tim's girlfriend (Robin (56)) -First team up with Batgirl (Batgirl(20)) -Discovering her pregnancy (Robin (57)) -Having her baby and giving it up for adoption (Robin (65)) -Meeting Dinah Lance and becoming her apprentice (Robin 80 Page Giant) -Training with Batgirl (Batgirl (28)) -Discovering Tim's true identity and becoming apprentice to Batman (Robin (84)) -Becoming Robin in an alternate reality in "World Without Young Justice" (Robin (102)) -Her father's "death" (Robin (109)) -Batman tells her to stop being Spoiler (Gotham Knights (37)) -Becoming Robin IV (Robin (126)) -Teaming up with Batgirl as Robin (Batgirl (53)) -Fired by Batman Robin (128) -Her death (War Games-Batman (633)) -Saves Batgirl's life as a ghost (Batgirl (62)) -More near death experiences with Steph for Cass! (Batgirl (72)-Batgirl (73)) -Person dressed in a Spoiler costume makes an appearance after Stephanie's death (Gotham Underground (2)) -Tim is reminded of Stephanie when he meets rogue vigilante "Violet" in her purple costume, mentions Stephanie's lack of memorial, and believes he sees Stephanie in the hall at his high school (Robin (170)) -Spoiler unmasks and reveals herself to be Stephanie (Robin (172)) -Spoiler finally talks to Tim to warn him he's been led into a trap. Enraged and believing her to be an impersonator of his dead loved one, he attacks her, only letting up slightly when she says his real name. Before she can reveal who she is though, they are interrupted by Sin Fang. (Robin (173)) -Spoiler reveals herself to both Robin and Batman as Stephanie Brown, and is welcomed back into the Bat Family. She has apparently also finally learned Batman's true identity as Bruce Wayne. She reunites with her mother as well. Robin (174) -Spoiler teams up with Tim again for the first time since her absence, and a story about her time in Africa is told. (Robin/Spoiler Special) -Stephanie accompanies Tim to Titans Tower, and gets to interact with several of the Titans. (Teen Titans (third series)(66) -Stephanie decides to keep being Spoiler, despite the fact Tim wishes her not to. The two of them reach an agreement, and Stephanie reveals she has managed to procure technology that lets her turn invisible when she wants to. GOTHAM GAZETTE: BATMAN ALIVE? -Stephanie becomes Batgirl (Batgirl (third series) (1)) -Stephanie receives Barbara's vow of support and guidance in her new role as Batgirl and gets her own Batgirl costume. (Batgirl (third series) (3)) -Stephanie has her first team up with Supergirl and the two become friends. World's Finest (3) History Stephanie Brown was an athletic blonde teenage girl who took gymnastics and martial arts and excelled at both. Her father was in and out of jail and her mother was overworked and addicted to pharmaceuticals. Due to her father's villainous exploits and her mother's low paying job as a nurse, the family was constantly strapped for cash. Stephanie Brown first came on the scene as a vigilante to "spoil" the crimes of her villainous father, the Cluemaster. Though Arthur Brown has been cured of his clue dropping psychosis, Stephanie decided to leave clues for him so the authorities could foil his plans. Tim Drake, Robin III, saw Spoiler in the act and believed her to be working with Brown. He chased her down and unmasked her, only to receive a brick to the face. He figured out Stephanie's identity and recruited her to help his and Batman's own vendetta against Arthur Brown. Stephanie jumped in to save Batman from her father and the Cluemaster threatened her with sulfuric acid. In order to save Stephanie, Batman revealed Steph's secret identity as daughter to Brown, who was shocked to unmask her and confirm she was his daughter. Stephanie then quickly took her father down and was on the verge of choking him to death when Batman talked her out of it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/1b/Spoilerorigin0008quickpic.JPG When her father escaped from jail again, Stephanie returned as the Spoiler and teamed up with Tim Drake to stop him. She succeeded and saved Tim's life and he was so grateful he kissed her. This got Stephanie interested in a romantic relationship with the Boy Wonder, much to Tim's chagrin, and she decided to continue being a vigilante. After many encounters, Tim was finally forced to admit he was attracted to Stephanie. He asked her to be his girlfriend, but warned her because of his promise to Batman he couldn't tell her his real name. Stephanie agreed. Soon after, Stephanie discovered she was pregnant, a product of a fling she'd had with a boy named Dean. Tim took her to Lamaze classes in his fake "Alvin Draper" identity and despite having been relocated to Keystone, made it to the hospital in Gotham to help her have it. Though initially hesitant, Stephanie agreed to give up her baby for adoption after having a dream where her father took her baby from her. Tim moved back closer to Gotham and lived at Brentwood Academy, an all boys boarding school. His and Stephanie's relationship grew strained as she grew more upset she didn't know his secret identity. She began following him around in an attempt to find out where he lived, one of these ending disastorously when she was confronted by Secret, a team mate of Tim's from Young Justice who nursed a crush on the Boy Wonder and was insanely jealous. Spoiler mostly acted in self defense, and though she got some shots in the powerful Secret gained the upper hand, and Tim and YJ Mentor Red Tornado intervened before things got ugly. The girls were made to apologize to each other. (Spoiler later helped Young Justice out along with other teen heroes, and was abducted once by a crazed Secret much later on. She was released with no memory of what happened along with Greta's other abductees when Tim talked sense into Greta.) The tension between Tim and Steph did not stop, though. After they saved a girl Tim admitted to knowing, Stephanie suspected Tim of cheating on her and refused to speak to him. But, while Tim was away on a mission with Lagoon Boy and forgot to check in with Batman, the Dark Knight approached Stephanie, told her Tim's real name and asked her to go check on him. Tim was infuriated with Batman for giving away his secret without when Tim had worked so hard to protect it for Bruce's own sake,and had never revealed Batman's secret identity. He went away to clear his head and Batman decided to train Stephanie. Stephanie also gained a mentor in Dinah Lance, the Black Canary and worked with the Birds of Prey for a while. During this time, Stephanie developed a close friendship with the second Batgirl, Cassandra Cain. Cassandra trained Stephanie and enjoyed her company and the two bonded over father issues. http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/3990/stefstuff5pc6.jpg Tim came back, and not blaming Stephanie for what had happened, resumed his relationship with her. Meanwhile, Stephanie found herself shut out of the cave while Bruce Wayne was on the run from the cops for a murder he had been framed for. Stephanie went to talk to Batman about being shut out and Batman abruptly told her she didn't have the skills or the talent. When Steph protested, Batman sent her on a mission to capture a Kobra Cult leader to test her to see if she could figure out he had already taken care of the mission. She didn't, and he fired her. Stephanie's world was rocked once more when she learned that her father had not only died, but done so while doing a mission saving people for the Suicide Squad for no reward whatsoever. Stephanie took a short break from crime fighting after this and she was let go from the Birds of Prey, but soon resumed her Spoiler identity. When Tim's father found out about his dual life, Tim was forced to quit being Robin. Stephanie, angered with Tim when she thought she saw him kissing another girl and determined to prove herself to Batman, made her own Robin costume, broke into the Batcave and declared to Batman she was the new Robin. Batman accepted, though Alfred suspected this might be a ruse to get Tim back on the job. http://images.wikia.com/stephaniebrown/images//b/b9/Appearancestephasrobin.jpg Stephanie served briefly as Robin, teaming up with her best friend Batgirl and even defeating Zsasz, but after she disobeyed orders from Batman and tried to save him from the assassin "Scarab" and got captured while doing so, he fired her and forbade her from even being Spoiler. Hurt and determined to prove herself, Stephanie used files from the Batcave's computer and decided to use one of his plans to wipe out Gotham's gangs. She was not aware that the "Matches Malone" required to be present was one of Batman's alternate identities, as he did not tell her. She accidentally started a gang war, and was captured by Black Mask, who tortured her for information. She eventually escaped, and beat Black Mask down. He grabbed a gun, which she yanked out of his hand. She decided not to use it so as not to betray Batman, and Black Mask shot her. She managed to get out and up to the rooftops despite her injuries. Batman found her and took her to the hospital. She died there, first asking "Was I really Robin?" to which Batman replied "Of course you were." Batman discovered in the "War Crimes" series that the Cluemaster was still alive and repentant for his crimes upon learning of his daughter's death. He was also angry at Batman and released information on Stephanie to the public, but pointed Batman towards Dr. Leslie Thompkins as Stephanie's killer. It was indeed revealed the the long time good-Samaritan and pacifist Dr. Leslie Thompkins let Stephanie die from lack of medical treatment in an attempt to dissuade Batman from taking on sidekicks. Stephanie appeared twice to Cassandra Cain in near death experiences, once Stephanie urged her friend to fight for her life and the second time told her of how Bludhaven would be bombed. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//2/23/CassGhostSteph32.jpg Much later, a mysterious figure in a Spoiler costume worked for the the Penguin in order to betray him in his attempts to control the Gotham Underground. She beat up Tim and bombed Barbara's computers while doing this undercover work, but the heroes never discovered her true identity. Meanwhile, Tim thought he saw Stephanie in the halls of his school, recognizing the way she walked. Before he could catch up to her, however, she disappeared. Then he thought he saw her scaling the rooftops in her Spoiler costume. Once again, he caught up to her, only to find nothing once more. At last Spoiler was seen watching Robin. Though he did not see her, she said "Good night, Tim," wistfully in his direction and unmasked, revealing herself to be Stephanie. Later, Spoiler actually confronted Tim, trying to warn him that he and the criminal Violet have been led into a trap.Tim believed this to be someone impersonating Stephanie and was enraged. As he screamed at her about desecrating the memory of someone he loved, Spoiler, not fighting back, ducked a kick then was pinned to the wall by the throat. Tim grabbed at her mask and she finally said "Please, don't do this...Tim..." and as Tim reacted in surprise they were interrupted by Sin Fang blowing a hole in the wall and announcing it would be his privilege to kill them both. Spoiler and Tim escaped Sin Fang, but Tim left a tracer on her. He and Batman tracked her down to an apartment. Angrily, Spoiler took off her mask, revealing herself to be Stephanie Brown, indeed. Tim rushed her and kissed her, lifting her into the air. Stephanie told him to slow down, and Batman explained that he always suspected she was alive, and that's why she didn't have a memorial. Batman welcomed Stephanie back into the "Bat family" and they took her to the cave, where after greeting a shocked Alfred, she explained that Leslie Thompkins did fake her death, and that the body buried was someone else's, but she felt like she was running away and had to go back to Gotham. In addition, Batman at long last has seemed to reveal his identity as Bruce Wayne to her. Tim took her to see her Mom at the hospital, and understandably seemed a little put out by both Bruce and Steph's deception of him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//9/9c/357px-Stephsbackomg0002.jpg The Robin/Spoiler Special had Tim and Steph heal a few wounds by busting open a kidnapping ring together (though the status of their relationship remained uncertain) and introduced the friends Steph has been hanging around with, a rather punk, but nice, crowd that liked to party in abandoned subway stations. It also revealed that Stephanie decided to go back to Gotham and be Spoiler after saving a small African village from the gun wielding fanatic Katavi, and rushing Leslie to the hospital for a gunshot wound. The strain between Tim and Stephanie got worse when Batman disappeared, apparently insane. Earlier, Batman had asked Stephanie to keep Tim away from the situation, which caused Stephanie to delete a picture of Batman going crazy Tim was looking for from a thug's cell phone. When Tim found out, the dynamic between the two became even more tense. However, Tim begged Stephanie to come with him to Titans Tower to give him moral support when he quit the Teen Titans due to his responsibilities in Gotham. Stephanie complied, and got to interact with a few team members, including Tim's ex Cassandra Sandsmark, Traci Thirteen and the explosive Amy Allen, before she left in the Bat-Plane with Tim. After this, Stephanie came up with a plan to protect Tim and rebuild Gotham. It involved hiring Scarab with money Tim had given The Penguin earlier in exchange for information on Batman. Scarab used non-lethal weapons to break up rioting cops causing trouble under Steph's orders. Steph tried to enlist The General to help her as well, but the villain shot at her instead. Stephanie skillfully dodged the kill shot, but caught the bullet in the shoulder. However, she punched the General and escaped. She found Scarab had been paid more money by the mysterious Red Robin and was now on a contract to kill Tim, but she tackled Scarab and saved Tim's life. Eventually Tim grabbed the injured Stephanie and used a low grade version of the Scarab's fear gas to disperse the crowd. Stephanie was not sure what to think of these extreme methods, and revealed to the readers her plan to "make Robin better" by hiring villains was under Batman's orders. But she wondered if making Tim a better Robin would make him a worse person. Red Robin was revealed to be The General and he let Tim know Stephanie has been to see him. Tim then realized the General had to be the one who shot Steph and began to get suspicious about her secrecy. Going back to The General's warehouse to investigate, Tim was seriously injured in an explosion from a bomb the General, now posing as Anarky, left. Stephanie vowed to make things right right. Stephanie stumbled upon the Gotham Gangs trying to make a truce. However, Lynx II was having none of it. Stephanie came in and handily defeated Lynx with some pizza pallets. The meeting erupted into fighting, and Stephanie wondered if it was partly her fault. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//d/db/Lynx.jpg The fight was interrupted by Anarky outside. Everyone ran out, and Anarky who had planted a bomb three hours ago. Spoiler and several others are thrown by the blast. Tim arrived to fight Anarky. While the two boys fought,it was up to Stephanie to calm down the gangs and get them to help with the chaos. With the help of the Gotham cops, she succeeded. After it all went down, Steph and Tim met. Stephanie tearfully realized Tim knew about her deception, and Tim angrily confirmed he found security tapes of her hiring the Scarab. Steph explained that Batman had ordered her to make him sweat, in order to make him a better Robin. Tim yelled at her, telling her he knows she's been under a lot of pressure, and that he loves her, and that's why he can't have "Spoiler" screwing up anymore. He then said "Don't ever let me catch you in that costume again" and jumped off the roof. Stephanie tried not being Spoiler, but couldn't help herself when she saw Nocturna committing a burglary, and she surreptitiously stopped her. This made her realize she couldn't stop being Spoiler no matter what Tim said. Later, as Spoiler, she was watching Tim, Babs, Dick and Leslie attend a high society ball, when she saw Nocturna attempting to rob it. She handily stopped the crook, demonstrating her new ability to turn invisible. Afterwards, she met up with Tim and he asked if she stole the tech to make herself invisible to get around his ultimatum. (The writer of the new Batgirl has confirmed she won't be using this invisibility tech again, leaving it with her Spoiler identity.) She responded that he had too much ego and he didn't own her. He agreed, and apologized for being too harsh earlier, but told her he still didn't think crime fighting was her path. He also told her he was leaving, and for her not to get hurt while he was gone. She grappled away, telling him she didn't want to get hurt either, but she might, as that was part of the life they chose to lead. In the wake of Tim's absence and Batman's death, Stephanie decided to give herself a fresh start and apply for college. However, she has a hard time resisting being Spoiler. She teamed up to fight again with her best friend Cassandra, but is thrown a curveball when Cass, clearly lost after the death of Bruce Wayne, takes off her Batgirl costume and says she doesn't want to fight anymore. She told Stephanie the fight was hers now and vanished, leaving the Batgirl costume and identity in the care of her best friend. Stephanie still had doubts about her status as a crimefighter, but couldn't resist the Batgirl costume. Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne, the new Batman and Robin, saw Steph out fighting and recognized she was not Cassandra. Dick informed Barbara Gordon, the first Batgirl and current cyberhero Oracle, of this development. With her Mom under the impression she has stopped being a vigilante and her first day of college over with, Stephanie continued as Batgirl and went to stop a riot. There she met Gotham's newest cop,Nick Gage, and saved him from the men holding him hostage. However, since there was a bad explosion under her watch that could have had serious consequences, Steph considered the night to be a disaster, and once again declared this was her last night crime fighting. But seconds later, she contradicted this by glancing at her damaged Batgirlc ostume and wondering about a sewing class. But when she walked into the kitchen that morning, she found the unwelcome sight of an sinister looking Barbara Gordon, saying that the two of them needed to talk. Barbara let Stephanie know she disapproved of her being Batgirl and didn't think she was up to the task. Stephanie didn't take well to it and continued her crusade in the damaged costume. She made a few enemies and friends at Gotham University, attracting the spite of a girl name Jordanna when she argued with her in philosophy class, and the interest of Jordanna's guy-friend Francisco. Stephanie also found out a gang was spiking the punch with dangerous aggression-fueling drugs at the Gotham Harvest festival, but Oracle contacted Stephanie through Cassandra's mask and told her not to pursue the gang. Back at the Batcave, Oracle told Stephanie she was to stay out of pursuing the dealers and threatened to call her mother if she continued being Batgirl. Stephanie was not deterred, and continued pursuing the lead. She found out the Scarecrow was behind the distribution and went to stop him. Because her inoculation was out of date, she succumbed to his fear gas and hallucinated both Tim and herself as Spoiler telling her that she was worthless and that she already failed the save the city once, so she should just lay down and die. About to succumb, Stephanie remembered that she had a choice about who she wanted to be and was especially heartened when Barbara motivated her by finally calling her Batgirl in her worried shouts. She snapped back to life, twisting the Scarecrow's ankle before he could kill her and told the villain that she same back for a second chance and that she wasn't afraid to face herself. She knocked him out and proclaimed herself Batgirl. Finally, Babs agreed she was worthy of the title. Babs held an oath in the Batcave, swearing to Steph to guide and support her. Steph responded that she also had Barbara's back. Barbara took a position as an assistance in computer science at Steph's university and also supplied her with a new costume. Stephanie now stalks the streets of Gotham as the official Batgirl with the aid and guidance of Oracle! On her first night out, Stephanie did a field test in her brand new suit and stopped some robbers and got the praise and admiration of a young girl as a result. She was bemused at actually getting "positive reinforcement for the hero gig" for once. She also faced Superman baddie Livewire. She dampened Livewire's electrical powers by kicking a fire hydrant jetstream onto her. Livewire tried to shock her, and they both found out that Babs had insulated Stephanie's suit. Unharmed, Steph knocked the villain out and enjoyed a moment of quiet with Babs after the night's work was done. Steph's first night as Batgirl was an overall sucess. Stephanie even made the superhero The Web take responsibility for his actions and work with the Justice League with Oracle's help. She helps him install software that helps him track down a murderer...and allows Barbara to keep a cybernetic eye on the reckless new hero. Her first team up with the new Batman and Robin was less successful. She managed to put out a fire and save Robin from catching fire himself, but in the process she also froze Damian with her ice batarang. After Dick expressed a hearty dissaproval, Stephanie decided to take the night off. She went back to the job she had taken sorting books in the library to pay for her college, and overheard that Francisco was in some trouble thanks to his dad's shady activities. She went up to Francisco to try to get information out of him, and ended up realizing her attraction to him. She was thrilled when he asked her out on a date, and less thrilled when she found Damian had taken to following her around in order to figure out "what use" she was to anyone. Stephanie was patrolling the skies when she spotted Francisco in distress. She changed into what clothes were available to talk to him, only they were promptly attacked by a truck full of masked men. Stephanie set about to beating up the thugs, but she was grazed on the head by a bullet and the men made away with Francisco. Stephanie gave a false name to the ambulance drivers, and Oracle crashed the ambulance so that she Steph could make her escape. Steph went to eavesdrop on Batman and the Commissioner, but was pounced upon by Damian. The two got into a spat that Batman broke up, and he sent them both into "time out". Stephanie finally let loose at Damian, telling him that Bruce trusted her to work alone, which is more than he ever did for his son. She then declared that they couldn't wait around to screw up, and they went to play "bad cop, worse cop" and interrogate Jordanna about Francisco's whereabouts. It turned out Francisco was bait that Roulette was using to lure Batman to his doom- and now Steph and Damian had to rescue the caped Crusader! Stephanie soon had her first team up with Supergirl. The two struck up an easy friendship, bonding over quips and the fact they had both been trained by Batman and both missed him a lot. They went up against the Toyman and Mr. Freeze to rescue the captive Kryptonite Man. They did a good job dispatching Toyman's robots, and Stephanie dispatched Mr. Freeze herself. However, Toyman overwhelmed them when he unleashed a gigantic composite Superman/Batman robot. Stephanie managed to call in a code black (which meant threat of the highest caliber) to Oracle, and Babs called in Superman and Batman.